Media devices, such as a set-top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to receive media content events. A media content event is communicated as part of a media content stream that includes a video stream portion and an audio stream portion. Nonlimiting examples of media content events communicated in a media content stream include, but are not limited to, a television program, a newscast, a broadcast sports event, a movie, or the like.
Currently, when streaming media content includes some interesting travel-related information, the viewer must separately access a travel company (e.g., Expedia, Travelocity, etc.) in order to see what travel options are available to the travel location included in the streaming media content.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a more user-friendly experience for viewers with interest in travel options related to streaming media content.